Walk By Faith
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: Spin-off to OneHorseShay's Jade The Vampire Slayer. As Jade struggles with life as a slayer and Freddie grapples with finding the Book of the Dead, Robbie Shapiro and Ava Cohen struggle to hold onto their faith as relationships begin to break down, the Machiavellian politics of the supernatural world puts the world in danger from a 4500 year old abomination.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, nor the idea. I am simply borrowing and spinning a story idea from my good friend, OneHorseShay, whom I'd like to thank for allowing me to spin the idea.

Author's note: As I said in the disclaimer, this is a story that I am spinning, or more like adding onto, with the express permission of OneHorseShay. The story idea is still the same, but it will be told from the perspective of two people. I was curious about where one of the characters who was one of the main supporting characters was so I figured I'd take a little foray into it with her perspective and a little of a certain puppeteer's perspective. For the record, this is not a play on the name of a certain character that features vampires, although like in OneHorseShay's original it is a recurring theme. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this story.

* * *

Abandoned Warehouse

Los Angeles, California

Sunday, April 15, 2012

Three teens, two young men and a young woman, stood outside of the seemingly vacant building. The girl, Ava Cohen, stood in between Henry Dustin 'Dusty' Hale and Robert 'Robbie' Shapiro. The lanky teen among the three was visibly heaving his breaths out. Dusty, laid on a hand on his should, causing Robbie to look at him.

"Relax. If won't help if you freak out at the first chance," the lean teen said. Robbie simply nodded before they moved to enter the building.

Inside, the three moved quietly until they heard the sound of fighting. Robbie and Ava quickly jogged while Dusty teleported (more like flew) inside. As Robbie and Ava came upon the fight, they noticed that Jade West, Freddie Benson, Tori Vega, and Beck Oliver were about to get jumped by five other vampires.

"Ah, excuse me," Dusty called out as he walked forward and came face to face with the demonic vampires.

The demon in the center roared out to intimidate the teenager. However, Dusty calmly lifted his hand and placed his palm on his forehead. The vampire was confused before he he let out a horrified scream. His face lit up with yellowish/white light as it burned out his eyes and tongue before he turned to dust. Dusty looked to the remaining vampires with a cold, predatory stare. In the blink of an eye, Dusty grabbed two of the other vampires by their throats before slamming them to the floor and turning them to dust.

The remaining two vampires turned to flee, but forgot that two slayers, a Promised One, and a non-demonic vampire were left. Tori and Beck quickly caught hold of one and staked him, while Jade shoved the other into a steel crate with Freddie holding him by the arm. The pale singer immediately staked their target. Unknown to most, two more vampires had snuck in behind Robbie and Ava. As everyone was relaxing from the fight, the demons charged. Tori was ready to shout when Robbie turned and backhanded one vampire across the warehouse. Meanwhile, as the other vampire charged at the overlooked actress, she held out a hand and shouted in a language unknown to the other teen which caused the other demon to freeze in place. The lanky teen and shorter girl kept their hands up and concentrated before a bright silver/white engulfed the area in front of them.

The others except for Dusty had to shield their eyes from the sheer intensity. The light faded away and the last two vampires were simply dust piles like the others. The others looked to them before Tori remarked in humor, "So should we start calling you the 'Dusty' crew?"

Robbie's brow furled from the bad joke while Dusty and Ava stared at her. The teenage nephil spoke, "Funny. So you two are taking on nests by yourselves now?"

The Hollywood Arts heartthrob retracted his fangs, from when they were fighting, before he replied, "We were handling them just fine."

"You were doing so fine that you were about to be ambushed by the two we just dusted then the other _seven_ after them."

Robbie saw the back and cringed internally as he was reminded of some of Jade and Beck's arguments when they were a couple. He never did like how their issues would spill into the group. Although he had to admit that everyone easily took Beck's side even if he was wrong, simply because the school thought of Jade as the resident gank. He still felt guilty about the Robarazzi issues, even after the group became involved with the supernatural and he apologized. He looked over to Ava, who caught his eyes and simply shrugged slightly in response. He tuned back in as they had reached the topic of Tori's defacto employer.

"I didn't think you were still patrolling or willing to out to destroy a nest. I thought you would've tried to talk me out of it," the half-latina said.

Jade gave her a disgusted look before she snorted out in reply, "We live in L.A., which makes patrolling a big waste of time with how big this city is. But I guess your boss is too stubborn to realize that. Besides, you didn't ask us if we wanted to go." She waved a hand to motion to herself, Freddie, Dusty, Ava, and Robbie. "We would've gone with you."

Tori confidently replied, "She's _the_ slayer and she's done this for fifteen years. I'll trust her experience, which you should be doing too. She's a little concerned about some of your choices."

Ava and Robbie both cringed as they knew exactly what Jade's rival was referring to. The Platinum Music Awards was around the corner. While Tori was initially chosen to perform, the group found out that Mason Thornesmith was another vampire, causing her to back out and Jade taking her place. Even with a nephil, a Promised One, and two holy warriors at her side, it seemed that the slayer organization (more accurately their leader) believed Jade to be a rising problem.

The argument carried back and forth with Jade retorting about the hypocrisy of the slayers' leader given her past with two demonic vampires, while Mason was a non demonic vampire like Beck. Tehy knew it was coming to a head when Jade said something that worried everyone present.

"Get this through your head Tori: you work for Buffy, then you're her bitch. She thinks she's never wrong and if you don't agree, she'll make you agree. Ask Faith"

Jade crossed her armed as she continued, "And I enjoy the protection of being signed to his record company, which we don't get with Buffy's band of slayers."

"What do you mean protection?" Tori asked while raising a disbelieving brow.

"She means the fact that Buffy has told every other organization that she's the law and to either follow her or move out of the way. She thinks she can take on the whole supernatural world with only hundreds of slayers. Now that they know more slayers were made with demonic power, they're starting to focus on taking them out. That's millions of demons, not to mention the people she pissed off with her little speech," the southern teen explained.

"And she's taken away our greatest weapon against them: being afraid of us. Now instead of being afraid, they're ready to take on her and her little gang and wipe them out. I won't be a casualty of her bullheaded war."

Beck jumped hoping to stop his ex from what he thought was her making it worse. "Jade, if you'd just step back from performing this wouldn't be a problem. Mason could be trying to use you. Just ask anyway. Robbie, don't you agree?"

Everyone looked to the curly-headed young man. If anyone had asked him months ago, he would've thought Beck was right, somewhat out of loyalty. However, when he came into his abilities and he learned what was going on with Jade and Freddie, personally and with the supernatural, he came to see that things weren't exactly as he thought.

"Actually, I have to go with Jade on this," he replied. Beck looked visibly shocked before Robbie continued, "She has a point. Even with some of the stuff people do across the world, have they really made a dent? How many demons are there really? And when she's practically forcing people to do things her way, I don't know about you, but that's bullying. And I've had more than enough of it and don't want to deal with it, especially when she's claiming it's to help people."

Robbie's response actually caught Tori off guard, as she didn't expect him to readily agree with Jade. Before she could respond, Dusty jumped back in, "Not to mention she's infected you, Jade, Carly, and other girls with demons, claiming it's that the world can be safer. Never mind the criminals, bullies, and outright evil girls who use those powers to harm people rather than help. But she just expects them to fall in line behind her? That will cause problems, especially from people who try to stop the demons from killing or taking to ruin the world any more than it is. And seeing as you're catholic, why are you immediately taking her side?"

Tori was unable to think of a response, so Jade bade her farewell for the night and left with Freddie trailing behind her. Dusty and Ava shook their heads in mild disgust before they walked away while Robbie gave a slightly sad look before he followed them out.

Outside of the warehouse, Jade and Freddie said goodbye to the three before they left in Freddie's charger. The short brunette simply looked at her companions before she spoke up, "Well, this was some night."

"I hate saying that you get used to it when you do it enough, because it's true. I could tell you stories about some of the hunters my dad and hunter came across. I'm actually glad Gordon Walker isn't around anymore," the nephil replied.

'It's times like this where I wonder how the world hasn't fallen apart," Ava stated. Dusty could only glance away as he thought on the stories about his father and uncle derailing the apocalypse, which if he were honest, the world is the same as before before surely getting worse.

Robbie rubbed the back of his head as he spoke his mind, "I don't think this will go over well with everyone. Tori's going to tell Sikowitz, and it's just going to be more arguing. I din't like seeing my friends like this."

"Robbie...everyone is human...mostly. Friends fight, and will likely hurt each other. But working them out and forgiving each other can help. Things could've been different if Buffy learned to do the same," Dusty said. Robbie could simply smirked at his battle companions words. The two shared in worship of the same deity and acknowledging the same savior. But Robbie hearing about forgiveness gave him some hope. He was still amazed that Dusty had forgiven him, as he initially thought that the southerner hated him.

"Guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?" the skinny teen said.

"Sure," Dusty and Ava said, before they smiled to each other. Dusty grabbed the two before they disappeared with a fluttering sound behind them.

* * *

Cohen Residence

Los Angeles, California

Ava appeared in front of her home. She still thought her parents strange for pulling the 'parent trap' situation but didn't question it much. She went up the stairs and began walking to her room when she noticed light in the guest room. She rolled her eyes and decided to enter. She found her twin sister, Eva, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

"Welcome back sis," Eva said even with her eyes closed.

The corner of Ava's mouth lifted from the greeting before she replied, "Kinda weird how you can do that."

"That's magic for you. It's usually all about the energy and how you apply it," the twin said as she opened her eyes and looked at her sister.

"Tell that to some of the other witches and satanists," she said. She didn't intend to make sound like she was taking a shot at her sister or Cat. However, between what she had seen and what she had been told, she could only imagine what it would take for someone to really give in to use those magics. She wondered how Buffy's friend Willow managed to even come back down form her datk turn in power.

"Well, I'm not them. I don't want to be them. I'm not trying to be head witch of some grand coven or anything like that. I'm just looking to help while I'm here," Eva said with a small smile. "Anyway, how did the patrol go?"

Ava rolled her eyes as she explained, "We found out Beck and Tori went ahead to take out a nest, which they didn't even know had ten vamps squatting there. Freddie and Jade had to help keep them from getting swamped, then we showed up to make sure they made a clean getaway."

"Is she really trying to become like Buffy? This isn't Sunnydale or some other small town," Eva replied.

"And we know that but apparently Tori's boss is dead set on doing it. And it's only getting worse between them, and Beck doesn't help make it better, especially with his feelings for Tori. Then there's the constant comparisons to that Faith girl."

Eva simply shook her head at the way things were going. She had heard stories of Faith's past. And while she and others didn't condone her stint with evil, her willingly turning herself over had caused things to not appear as open-and-shut as they heard Buffy made it out to be.

"Either way, it's all coming to a head at some point. Hopefully, we can keep it from getting worse," Ava said. Eva simply nodded before her sister left her room.

* * *

Shapiro Residence

A few hours later...

Robbie sat on his bed as he thought on the events of the night. Rex, his former puppet, was watching television in his own room while his parents were doing something or other. Whatever shock he expected from his parents over the puppet becoming a golem was noticeably absent. They had explained some rather odd history to his family and it took time to fully accept. But he kept that knowledge tucked away in his memory.

The curly-headed teen looked to his ceiling as he began speaking, "God. It's been months since I was brought into this whole supernatural thing. Since you began working through me. I am thankful for what you've given me to help and be more useful. I just wish...I just wish I could help my friends. Jade only wants to make her dream of being a talented musician come true. But Tori is worried about her, Beck refuses to even see her perspective, and it seems like things are getting worse. I don't know what to do. All I can ask is that...you show me something that can help."

Robbie leaned his head forward before he got in his bed and laid down to go to sleep. Hours into his rest, his mind was shown images of the city of Los Angeles. While he didn't recognize the buildings off-hand, his view was quickly taken tot he inside of an extravagant room, which showed a tome on a small table.

Robbie swiftly sat up in bed and noticed his alarm blaring out. His mind went back to the book he saw and noticed how just seeing it made him feel scared. He could only guess that the book he saw was the same book that Freddie had come to town to find. He had been shown the necronomicon.

* * *

Author's note: so there is the first chapter to my spin-off to OneHorseShay's Jade The Vampire Slayer. You've seen who the focus is on but the story will not go exactly the same way. Also, a couple of short notes. First, I want to address something to people I've said before, not everyone will see Buffy the same way. For someone like me, who studied creative writing (which involves looking at context) there are things there about characters that many people will not like and it will color the entire meaning of the show. Considering how things went for the slayer organization in the season 8 comics (they stole money from a bank to fund their organization without Giles knowing) and considering that they are powered by demonic power (as confirmed in season 7 to the reviewer who left the comment about me calling the slayer power horrid on one of my stories), it's not hard to see why it's worrisome. Second, if you REASONABLY believe that we may be wrong about something regarding the buffyverse, trying contacting and RESPECTFULLY discussing it with people. Don't read stories, and then anonymously leave reviews that insult us or try to imply/incite us to commit suicide, because not only do you look bad, you also let me and others know that you're potentially crazy or a harasser. If you're a fan, I won't rake you over the coals, but I encourage people to question the context of what they do watch because ideas will usually be inserted that can be disturbing. On that note, take care. And until the next chapter.


End file.
